


The Stranger in My Eyes

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked in the Abyss and it stared back at me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

I looked into the Abyss and it stared back at me. I watched the faces watching me and learned to hide my wounds; those hollow places in my chest which once had housed my heart.

I ate, slept and did the job, their sleek and perfect gun. Each mirror mocked and laughed at me, saw all my vacant smiles. It’s why I hid from anyone who really cared; who needs an empty shell? 

I stayed the same, just comfortably numb ‘till Dean crashed back in my life. Yeah, even hurt and pissed as hell, his arms still felt like home. 


End file.
